The present invention is directed to a device for reinforcing parts of a wall using a hardenable or curable mass, where the mass is introduced through a tubular-shaped filling or insertion stub extending through an aperture in the wall from a front surface to a rear surface. At the rear surface, the mass is fed into a receiving bag. An adjustable depth stop is engageable on the filling stub on the front surface of the wall. The receiving bag is shaped to provide a large area extending generally perpendicularly to the axis of the filling stub and bearing against the rear surface of the wall.
Anchors at parts of thin walls, such as gypsum wall board panels, are established with attachment means based either on area-wise contact pressure or on reinforcement of the wall with the use of hardenable or curable masses. Where a hardenable mass is used, better conditions for the anchors are created, particularly at the rear surface of the wall. Since local area-wise contact pressure frequently causes breakouts or destruction of a part of the wall, the use of such an attachment means is limited. On the other hand, the effective metered application of the hardenable mass to the rear surface of the wall in a limited area generally requires a considerable technical effort.
In DE-OS 39 12 526 an attachment element is disclosed constructed of parts displaceable in a telescope-like manner for applying a specific volume of a hardenable mass to the rear surface of a specific part of a wall. Accordingly, a single effectively operating attachment point for anchoring means is created, where the force application occurs at the anchoring means itself.